Using animal models which we have developed, newer drugs for the treatment of herpetic eye diseases will be tested. Acycloguanosine is being tested for its effects of stromal disease and herpetic iritis as well as its ability to eradicate virus from the trigeminal ganglion. Fresh clinical isolates, passaged a minimal number of times in tissue cultures, are being studied to determine whether biochemical differences exist which are responsible for causing different types of ocular herpetic diseases.